


I Miss You

by sunlightlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Hyunin in the first part, M/M, Meantions of Changlix, Meantions of Woochan, Minsung in the second part, i started writing this a month ago but only got around to posting it now lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightlix/pseuds/sunlightlix
Summary: Being away from the person love most can be hardOrBased off that time when Hyunjin had to go back to Korea early and then later 3racha stayed in America for a few more days1st chapter is Hyunin2nd chapter is Minsung





	1. 24 hours apart

Soft hands ran through the youngest freshly dyed hair. His eyes flutter open only to see the man he loved in front of him sweetly smiling down at him. He closed his eyes again as he pressed his head into the elder’s hand.

 

“G’morning” “morning baby” Hyunjin leaned down placing a few kisses on the boy’s face making him let out tired giggles. Once his laughter faded away he was hit with a wave of sadness, right, Hyunjin was leaving today. 

 

“Do you have to go?” He opened his eyes again sticking out his bottom lip hoping it could somehow stop him from leaving. The dancer only cooed at his pouting, as much as he wanted to stay right here and keep running his fingers through Jeongin’s hair he couldn’t, he had to go.

 

“I do Innie, but you’ll be back soon too! We won’t even be apart for a whole 24 hours.” He didn’t know if he was trying to comfort Jeongin or himself at this point, probably both. He looks around the room until he spots what he’s looking for, the large plushie he’d gotten Jeongin for his birthday. 

 

Picking it up he hands it to the younger the boy instantly hugging it. “This can be my substitute while I’m gone, a Hyunjin 2.0 if you will.” Jeongin giggles again at Hyunjin’s goofiness, this was going to be hard.

 

“Hyunjin-ah! We leave in five minutes!” A staff whisper shouts into the room. Jeongin looked like he might cry, he really,  _ really _ didn’t want Hyunjin to go. 

 

“Hey hey don’t cry, we’ll be back together in no time.” Wrapping the younger tightly in his arms he gave him a big kiss on the cheek before finally standing up and walking to the door.

 

“Jinnie Hyung wait!” Before he could even turn around Jeongin had jumped out of bed running up to the elder pulling him into a sweet kiss. Hyunjin kissed back instantly pulling at his waist to bring the boy as close as possible, this was going to be hard.

 

“Hyunjin! We are leaving right now!” The manger sounded impatient at this point. He pulled away with a sigh “Coming!” The latter pulled Jeongin back to his bed tucking him in tightly. “Do you just enjoy getting me in trouble?” “If it means that I can stay with you longer than yes.”

 

He laughed placing one last kiss on the younger’s lips before walking back to the door. “Don’t have too much fun without me!” Jeongin wrapped his body around the plushie, a pit forming in his stomach. “Trust me I won’t.”

 

—

 

The flight was dreadful to say the least, a 13 hour flight with no one to talk to, how fun. He tried to sleep most of it but mainly he listened to music and stared out the window, every second he was getting farther away from Jeongin.

 

Opening the door to dorm was almost depressing to look at, walking into an empty apartment made for nine crazy boy. So he flopped down on the couch and scrolled threw his phone just waiting for work, the reason he was one the other side of the world from his friends. 

 

Sure, he was home and it wouldn’t be long till they were back home as well but he still could hardly stand it. “Hyunjin! We leave in 30 minutes!” He let out a long sigh deciding it was probably best to make himself look presentable before leaving. This was going to be a long next 11 hours. 

 

—

 

“Jeongin me and Seungmin are gonna do a few more things before we go to the airport in a few hours do you want to come- Jeongin?”

 

The youngest quickly wiped his face, as if it would hide the fact he’d been crying, sitting up to greet Felix. “N-No I’m good, thanks for offering though Hyung.” Felix rushed over to bed wrapping him up in a tight hug. 

 

If it had been anyone else he might have laughed, after all Hyunjin  _ had _ only been gone for 2 hours. But it wasn’t someone else, it was Jeongin, it was their sweet little maknae who like to cling to Hyunjin relentlessly who had to manage to spend 24 hours without him. 

 

“It’s going to be okay Innie, you’ll see Hyunjin in no time.” “B-But I want to see him now. I’m so worried, what if he got lost in the airport, what if he didn’t know where to go and accidentally got on a plane to a different country with no way of contacting us? What if I never see him again?” Jeongin must still be half asleep because he sounds hysterical, but Felix couldn’t say that. 

 

He ran his small fingers through the boy’s hair pulling him into a tight hug. “Hyunjin is going to be just fine. Do you think I’m okay with leaving Changbin Hyung alone for a few days? Hell, I’ll probably be worse than you. But I trust Binnie and I know he’ll be safe, so you have to trust Hyunjin.”

 

“O-Okay” he rubs the tears from his eyes trying to force a smile, he didn’t want to ruin his hyungs last day in America because he was sad. Felix could see right through it but still he ran his fingers through the younger’s hair then stood reaching out his hand.

 

“We have 3 hours left, let’s go have some fun.”

 

—

 

The whole ride to airport Jeongin couldn’t sit still, he was squeezing the plush tight enough for it to probably tear and squirming around in his seat despite Woojin’s pleads for him to calm down. How could he? He was finally on his way to see Hyunjin again. He hardly noticed Minho sulking by the window he was so excited. 

 

His excitement quickly faded when they got on the plane and were reminded the flight was  _ 13 hours long.  _ The pout from before returned as he tried to tear his mind from Hyunjin for at least 10 minutes. He always despised plane rides, they’re always so boring but Hyunjin and his other Hyungs always try to make it fun, but, without him it was different.

 

Thankfully though he was so tired from his sulking earlier he had closed his eyes only to be awoken later by Woojin shaking him. “Jeongin we just touched down, we’re back in Seoul.” He offers a warm smile while patting the younger’s back asking him to stand. Jeongin doesn’t need to be asked twice, he grabs his backpack and plush bolting off the plane, Woojin had to come grab him so he wouldn’t get lost in the airport or mobbed by fans.

 

He couldn’t care less about the cameras in his face or the slow conveyor belt bringing their luggage when he was going to see Hyunjin in less than an hour. He was bouncing up and down in the van the whole way back to the door. “Jeongin calm down you’re shaking the whole car!” Seungmin shouts, he wasn’t a fan of the younger interrupting his attempt to sleep.

 

Hyunjin was staring at the ceiling sulking in bed when the front door burst open.

 

“HYUNJIN HYUNG!”

 

The youngest’s voice rings throughout the apartment, he instantly shoots up fumbling out of bed and down the hall only to be hit by Jeongin who was running straight at him. They both fall to the floor and Jeongin jumps on him before he can catch his breath.

 

He locks his arms around Hyunjin tightly as Hyunjin pulls him into his lap, it took Hyunjin a second to feel the wetness on his shoulder, Jeongin was crying.

 

“H-Hyung I m-missed you so much p-please don’t ever leave again”

 

“Hey, baby, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

He pulls the younger’s face from his shoulder kissing him softly before pulling him back into a hug burying his face in the younger’s hair. And if he shed a few tears himself, Jeongin didn’t need to know that.

 

24 hours away from the one you love most can be hard.


	2. I won’t miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I’ll miss you”
> 
> “I won’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know this is late I’m sorry

“Do you have your toothbrush?”

 

“Yes”

 

“What about contact lenses? Did you bring enough?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Do you have enough cash? If not can you give you the last of mine it’s not like I’ll use it anytime soon-”

 

“Jesus Minho calm down! I’ll be fine!”

 

Jisung knew he was just worried but this felt a little obsessive, it was only three days. Minho felt overwise, he was so worried about leaving Jisung alone for so long.

 

“I need to calm down? You’re the one who’s going to be alone if a different country for three days!” Jisung rolled his eyes standing up from the bed “first of all I’m not alone Changbin Hyung and Chan Hyung are here with me. Second I speak English! If I need anything I can go out and buy it!”

 

Minho gains a weird look on his face somewhere between disgust and offended. “You don’t need to snap at me I’m just trying to be helpful.” “Well I don’t need to be parented by you of all people!” They stand there in silence both dodging the other’s gaze, they almost never fight and when they do it never lasts more than five or ten minutes before one of them apologizes.

 

“Minho we are leaving!” Felix calls as he knocks on the door to the hotel room. The last thing he wanted to do now is leave. He trusts Jisung but he can’t just leave him like this. He doesn’t want to leave, but he can tell by the look on the rapper’s face that he wants Minho out of his sight.

 

He picked up his bags letting out a small huff as he tried to put on a smile. He walked up to Jisung is standing, the younger’s arms are crossed against his chest as he looks at the floor with a scowl.

 

“I love you” he tries to kiss Jisung’s pouty lips but he just turns his head away, hurt and guilt start boiling up in Minho’s belly. Hesitantly he kisses the younger’s cheek before walking to the door.

 

“I’ll miss you”

 

“I won’t” Jisung thought he said it quiet enough for Minho not to hear him but he did, it was like a knife to the heart.

 

“O-Okay then, bye.” Minho walks out of the room quickly wiping his eyes and nose to hide any evidence of brokenness, maybe these three days won’t be so bad cause Jisung won’t miss him at all.

 

—

 

Woojin stared at Minho, the younger’s face was sad and stiff, he even saw a few tears roll down his cheek. “Min, are you okay?” “It’s nothing.” Woojin looked unimpressed. “You know there are ten more hours left in this flight and Jeongin probably isn’t going to wake up till we land so I have all the time in the world to bother you till you tell me what’s really wrong.” Minho gave him a face but he knew that Woojin would be relentless, best to just give him what he wants now.

 

“I was a little pushy before we left ’cause I wanted to make sure Jisung would okay. He ended up yelling at me and then told me that he wouldn’t miss me, it’s really nothing just stupid stuff.” Woojin caught the way the younger’s voice broke at the end, gently he grabbed his hand looking into his eyes.

 

“It’s not _‘stupid stuff’_ if it makes you feel like this Minho, you don’t have to bottle it all up and tell me that you’re fine cause you’re clearly not, you’re allowed to be upset.” Minho tried to tell him off, he tried to tell him that he was just fine and didn’t need to be babied but the second he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was sobs.

 

Tears started pouring from his eyes and he didn’t care if Woojin was babying him or not, he just need someone right now and Woojin was here. The elder wrapped his arms around him whispering words of comfort _“let it out”_ and _“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”_

 

Eventually Felix came over asking him what was wrong and—being the angel that he is—let Minho use him as a human teddy bear while he let all of his feelings out. Jisung had never spoken to him like that, he had never made him feel so small before. Sure, it had happened before but not from Jisung, not from his sweet, loving, adorable boyfriend, not from the person he trusts most.

 

So he sat there on a thirteen hour flight, holding Felix while Woojin rubbed his back and he tried to make the pain stop.

 

But it didn’t.

 

It didn’t stop when the plane landed, or when the van arrived at the dorms, or during Hyunjin and Jeongin’s tear filled reunion. It didn’t stop when Woojin helped him get to bed and change into his comfy clothes, or after his sixteenth text to Jisung, or when Felix got off the phone with Changbin and tucked himself up in Minho’s arms to keep him company.

 

His whole world felt like it was coming down around him, and the pain just didn’t stop.

 

—

 

Jisung was tired to say the least, they had worked hard from the second the second the others left. Finally he made it back to the hotel room and flopped down on his bed ready for this night to be over, he rolled around for a second before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

 

He took a long, hot, and very well deserved shower then wrapped himself up in one of the fluffy hotel towels. He walked over to the counter drying his hair before going for tooth brush… that’s odd, he thought he’d left it right there next to Minho bag- Minho. It had gotten packed up with Minho’s stuff.

 

He had been trying to ignore the whole event of this morning but it kept creeping back into his mind. He saw Minho’s face, he knew he heard what he said. He didn’t want to think about how it was him that cause that look of pain on his boyfriend’s face, he was still mad, he didn’t need Minho babying him.

 

With a sigh he threw on some clothes on, the hotel had a small shop they probably had a toothbrush. He quickly opened up his wallet only to find it empty, he could have sworn he had at least a five- he had spent it yesterday on his lunch.

 

He felt like banging his head against a wall, maybe Minho wasn’t as wrong as he had thought. Now the guilt was finally setting in…

 

—

 

Minho had stopped trying to contact Jisung, it was clear he didn’t want to talk. He was so anxious, what did this mean for their relationship? Did Jisung not love him anymore? How would this affect the group?

 

So many questions swarmed his head, it didn’t help that Hyunjin and Jeongin had been all over each other since they got back, Jeongin refused to let go of Hyunjin and Hyunjin couldn’t keep his lips off the boy for more than twenty seconds. It was sickenly sweet, he and Jisung normally act like that.

 

He’d fallen into a pit of disappear and the only thing left to comfort him was Felix and Seungmin letting him cuddle them without complaining. Even though it was nice it wasn’t Jisung. Him and Jisung fit together perfectly, the younger’s head always fit right under his chin and he’d sometimes give him comforting belly rubs, he wondered if he would ever get those belly rub again.

 

From the way he saw it, Jisung hated him now.

 

—

 

Jisung completely threw himself into his work, it was the only thing that could temporarily distract from the guilt. He didn’t even know why he yelled, why was he so angry? Minho was right and he had just yelled and threw a fit.

 

What would he think? Would he even want to date someone so childish? Why would he want to be with someone who will blow up in his face like that?

 

Jisung fell into a deep pit of self loathing, all he wanted was for Minho to pull him into a tight hug so he could say he takes it back, that he does need Minho.

 

And on top of it all Jisung was a lair, he missed Minho more than anything.

 

—

 

Chan waited for the other to answer the call giving a big smile as soon as he sees his face.

 

“Hey Bear.”

 

“Hey baby.”

 

Woojin rolls over in bed fixing his hair in the camera a little. “Did ya just wake up bear?” “Yeah, I’ve been taking advantage of the time off and catching up on sleep. It’s a lot colder in bed without you though, who’s going to lay on top of me and be my third blanket?” He teased at this boyfriend.

 

Chan took a second to admire Woojin’s messy hair and bareface, it was truly a sight he missed waking up to every morning.

 

“How are things back at the dorm?” “They’re good. Hyunjin and Jeongin are acting like they haven’t seen each other in ages and are _‘making up for lost time’_ Felix has been hogging the tv to play video games. Seungmin has been going out with some friends from school and umm… Minho is…”

 

Chan frowned “that bad huh?” “Yeah, Jisung really did a number on him, I took his phone away so that he can’t keep checking if Jisung has replied yet.” The younger adjusts pillow under him “Jisung has been really upset too, I think he just kinda had a moment and now it’s eating him alive. I think he thinks that Minho will hate him now.” “Well Minho thinks Jisung hates him.”

 

There was a moment of silence between the two. “Maybe this is good for them, maybe they needed to be apart for a little to remember why they love each other so much.” “Yeah maybe, you’re so smart bear.” “I know.”

 

They both let out tired giggles before they fade to painful smiles “I really miss you” “I miss you too, but I’ll be home tomorrow. Now I gotta go, as soon as bin gets off the phone with Felix we are gonna do a live.” Woojin gives a tired smile as he rubs his eye, “I’ll be watching.” “I know you will, I love you.” “I love you too, bye.”

 

—

 

There was so much anxiety for the both of them during Jisung’s flight back to Korea. Minho was worried that Jisung was going to walk through the door and officially end things between them. Jisung thought that Minho was done with him, he had sent like twenty texts asking to talk and saying that he was sorry only to no reply.

 

The van ride back to the door was the most stressful part, it was about to happen, good or bad there was no avoiding it now.

 

Minho was walking to the kitchen when the door turn. Jisung took a shaky deep breath, he pulled at the hem of Minho’s hoodie he’d stolen and pushed open the door.

 

They both froze. Their eyes met, in that moment all of the pain and anxiety melted alway because all they saw was the person they missed most.

 

Tears welled in Jisung’s eyes, Minho turned to face him fully. “Sungie?” “Minnie” he didn’t even know what he was doing but he dropped his bags and he legs carried him forward as he jumped at the elder wrapping his arms and legs around him.

 

Minho caught him hugging him as tight as possible. Both of them were crying by now. Minho sunk to the floor pulling Jisung on top of him. Jisung rubbed at his eyes trying to get his tears to stop to no avail.

 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have babied you so much Jisungie-”

 

“N-No! Don’t apologize! I was so rude, you were just trying to help, I should have said goodbye, I should have let you kiss me, I-I shouldn’t have said I wouldn’t miss you because I did, I really really did.”

 

They share a brief kiss before going back to crying in each other’s arms. The other couples share quieter reunion letting the two have their space.

 

Chan leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, Woojin was right, they just needed some time apart to remember how much they loved and needed each other.

 

No matter how long they spend apart they will always miss each other, even if they claim otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry this is getting posted almost a month later, I really rushed to release the first one and then I forgot to write the second part fjfjdkdk sorry again

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this like a month ago when they had just left America but I’m boo boo the fool and forgot about it


End file.
